Magic in the air
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: AU Chamberlake kid!fic. Cassie is upset after a disagreement with her Mom so Faye cheers her up with some magic.


**Magic in the air**

Word count: 904

Reason for crap title: I was listening to the Lion King OST. Don't judge.

So as requested here is the Chamberlake fic even though I don't know if I'm very good at writing Kid!Fics. Thanks for the suggestion though anon! I'm always open to prompts.

Kudos to people who know where 'Ferula' comes from without googling. Also…the other prompts people posted in my ask will be filled soon!

"What's wrong with you?"

At the sound of the blunt statement Cassie looked up to be met by the sight of Faye Chamberlain peering down at her. She squinted for a moment as the sun made a somewhat ironic halo around the rebellious girls head before looking back down at the dirt covered ground "Nothing."

"Well why are you sitting on the floor?" Faye asked, tilting her head to the side in curiosity.

Cassie shrugged silently and picked up the twig she had been using to draw random shapes in the dust before Faye had startled her into dropping it "I had a fight with my Mom."

Faye's interest perked and she moved to kneel at Cassie's side "What about?"

"She won't let me do anything fun." Cassie whined irritably "She won't let me practice magic, she won't let me tell anyone about who I am and she won't even let me get my own bike because she says it'll give me the chance to go too far away and I might get _kidnapped_."

Faye watched as Cassie stabbed the stick into the ground so hard that it snapped into two "Moms suck." She said agreeably.

Cassie merely frowned at the dark haired girl before looking back down at the broken stick on the ground.

"Hey, want to see something cool?" Faye grinned when Cassie went back to ignoring her. She always hated being ignored, especially if the person who was ignoring her was supposed to be her friend.

"Not really." Cassie muttered grumpily.

"Come on." Faye grabbed Cassie's hand and shook it so that the other girl let go of the stick "It'll be fun."

"What will?" Cassie sighed, finally turning to look at Faye.

"Watch this." Faye grinned before positioning the sticks so that the separate parts were almost reconnected, save for a small gap. She glanced around to see if anyone was watching them before looking back at Cassie to make sure she watching. When Faye was sure that she had the blondes full attention she turned back to the stick on the ground and focused intently on them, her eyes narrowing in concentration "Ferula."

Cassie glanced in confusion between the stick on the ground and Faye's intensely focused expression as the girl repeated the words under her breath. She was about to ask what was supposed to be happening when she felt a shift in energy and glanced down just in time to see the sticks snap back together.

Faye grinned smugly as Cassie gasped in response.

"H-how did you…" Cassie picked up the stick and examined it to see that it was indeed fully repaired.

Faye shrugged, her grin still firmly in place. She really did love to do magic and the danger of doing something forbidden made it so much better "I heard my Mom fixing something."

Cassie suddenly looked worried and glanced around as if she was expecting her Mom to pop up out of nowhere to yell at her "But we're not supposed to..."

"So what?" Faye countered "We're not hurting anyone." She noticed Cassie still looked unsure and quickly continued "Look, give me your hands." She offered up her hands, palms up and stared at Cassie expectantly.

After a moment of wavering under the intense stare Cassie gave in and placed her hands on top of Faye's. She smiled slightly when the dark haired girl gripped her hands, though she wasn't sure why since she was supposed to be upset.

"Concentrate on the leaves and say this with me…" Faye ordered, effectively drawing Cassie's eyes from their hands back to settle on her own "Light as a feather, stiff as a board." She waited for a nod from Cassie before she closed her eyes and started to chant "Light as a feather, stiff as a board, light as a feather, stiff as a board."

Cassie swallowed heavily before reluctantly closing her eyes and joining in "Light as a feather, stiff as a board, light as a feather, stiff as a board, light as a feather, stiff as a board, light as a feather, stiff as a board…" she was just about convinced that the spell wasn't working when she heard Faye trail off.

"Open your eyes." Faye whispered as if talking too loudly would startle something away.

Cassie slowly opened her eyes and inhaled sharply. The leaves around them were hovering in the air as if of their own accord. Suddenly paranoid that somebody would see them, Cassie pulled her hands away from Faye's causing the leaves to drop to the ground. She glanced around quickly but when it became apparent that nobody was around to see what had happened she turned back to Faye with a wide smile "That was so _cool_."

Faye smiled, a warm feeling swelling in her stomach at the thought that somebody actually wanted to see what she could do "Come on." She stood up and offered her hand to Cassie who took it without question and allowed herself to be pulled up "I know somewhere we can practice. I'll give you a backer on my bike."

"Really?" Cassie had to jog slightly so she didn't lag behind "Will you maybe…teach me how to ride it?"

"Maybe." Faye answered smoothly, though she was slightly baffled as to why Cassie would want to do something so…_human_ when they had so much power at their fingertips.

THE END


End file.
